


A Night Out

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Double Penetration, F/F, GP, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Jeongyeon invites Sana and Dahyun to her runway show. Things get a little heated backstage when Jeongyeon has an issue she needs help with.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: CEO AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Kudos: 143





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Part two of the CEO continuation. Hope you enjoy!

Sana double checked herself in the mirror, fixing the sleeves of her dress. She was wearing an off the shoulder, long sleeved dress that ended at her upper thigh. “Dahyun, are you almost done?” Sana pulled her hair to one side and fluffed her curls, glancing over when Dahyun came out of the bathroom. “Whoa.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled at Sana’s reaction. She had on a black dress that end just below where her fingertips rested by her sides. It hung off of her shoulders, resting on her upper arms. 

  
  


“Show off those shoulders, huh?” Sana approached Dahyun, tilting her head to kiss along her neck and shoulder. 

  
  


“No hickeys. Not until the show is over.” Dahyun put her hands on Sana’s sides. “You look amazing, too.” 

  
  


Sana hummed, kissing her once. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“It’ll look better on the floor, though” Dahyun teased, running her fingertips along Sana’s exposed thighs. 

  
  


“You better not. We don’t have time.” Sana reached down and grabbed her hands. “Maybe on the way home.” 

  
  


Dahyun pouted, lower lip jutting out as far as she could get it. 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her pout away. “I promise.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and slapped her ass. “Good. Let’s go before Jeongyeon calls us asking where we are.” 

  
  


They both put their heels on and got into the back of an SUV sent to their home to take them there and back. “She really goes all out, huh?” 

  
  


“She does.”

  
  


Dahyun leaned her head on Sana’s shoulder. “I think the new line will do really well. Women in suits are hot.” 

  
  


“Why do you think I wear one for you every day?” Sana teased. 

  
  


Dahyun pecked her cheek. “And I love you for it.” 

  
  


It didn’t take them long to reach their destination, thanking the driver as he opened the door for them. Dahyun gripped the end of her dress and pulled it down as she walked to the back entrance that Jeongyeon suggested they take to avoid the crowds.

  
  


Sana led them to Jeongyeon’s dressing room and knocked. The door opened just seconds later. 

  
  


“Hey!” Jeongyeon pulled both of them in for a tight hug. “You both look amazing. Who knew you owned something other than a suit.” 

  
  


Sana gave Jeongyeon’s arm a little push. “Hush. You like it.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smirked and looked to Dahyun. “Stunning as always.” 

  
  


“Oh, stop. You always see me in sweatpants.” 

  
  


“Doesn’t make you anything less than.” Jeongyeon flirted, knowing Sana wouldn’t care. “I got you front row seats. They’re reserved, so you shouldn’t have any issues finding them. I’ll have someone take you.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Dahyun kissed her cheek. “Didn’t have to stand on my toes this time.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon blushed a little. “Heels help. Go on, I need to get changed.” 

  
  


Sana put her arm around Dahyun and led her to the door. “See you after.” She kept her arm around Dahyun the whole way to their seats, keeping an eye on anyone that was leering at Dahyun. Her protective side was coming out. 

  
  


Dahyun noticed and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Let them look. Only you get to have it.” 

  
  


Sana put her hand on Dahyun’s thigh and squeezed it gently. “You know it.” 

  
  


Just then, both of their phones vibrated with a text. It was Jeongyeon. She’d put the three of them in a group message. 

  
  


“Okay, so, I have an issue. I know I have no right to ask this, but can Dahyun come give me a hand? Literally?” 

  
  


Sana furrowed her brows. “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“...I’m hard.” 

  
  


Dahyun couldn’t help but laugh, muffling it with her hand. “Really?” She replied. 

  
  


“I just had two hot women in my room. Yes. I’m hard. Can you help me out?” 

  
  


Sana eyed Dahyun. “Wanna help her?” 

  
  


“If it’s okay with you.” 

  
  


“As long as I can watch.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and sent Jeongyeon a text that she was on the way. Sana rose with her, lacing their fingers as they made their way back to Jeongyeon’s dressing room. When she opened the door, her eyes flicked down to her crotch. “You weren’t kidding, huh?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled them in and locked the door. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

  
  


Dahyun ran her palm along the bugle in her pants. “Oh, I’m not.” She squeezed her hard cock gently. “Sit.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon did in an instant. She watched Dahyun kick her heels off and get on her knees, working her cock out of her pants. Sana stood off to the side, eyes glued to Dahyun’s movements. 

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her hand around the base and ran her tongue along the underside, keeping her eyes on Jeongyeon’s. A low moan hit her ears and it made her smirk. She wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked lightly, moaning softly at the taste of her precum. 

  
  


“Oh my God.” Jeongyeon’s head dipped back, hips rising out of the seat to push her cock deeper. Dahyun bobbed on her entire length, sucking hard up to the head before going back down. 

  
  


“She’s good, isn’t she?” Sana’s voice was suddenly close to Jeongyeon’s ear. 

  
  


“So good.” Was all she managed to get out before she moaned at the feeling of Dahyun’s throat working the head of her cock as she swallowed around it. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled back with a soft pop then tilted her head to give some attention to her balls, sucking both of them into her mouth and tugging them with her lips. Jeongyeon’s hips jolted at the feeling, her grip tight on the arms of the chair she was in. “That’s gonna make me come.” 

  
  


“Already?” Sana teased. 

  
  


“Shut up.” Jeongyeon’s tone rose at the end, Dahyun having taken her cock back into her throat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

  
  


Sana got right next to her ear, lips just barely brushing it. “We will later.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon let out a low, long moan, coming hard. Dahyun hummed and swallowed Jeongyeon’s load eagerly, moving up to the tip and letting her tongue swirl around it to make sure she’d gotten everything. She pulled back and dragged the flat of her tongue along her shaft, catching the rest of her cum. 

  
  


Sana’s eyes were half lidded as she watched Dahyun clean Jeongyeon’s cock. “You’re so lucky I’m wearing compression shorts right now.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and sent her a wink before standing to put her heels back on. “Sorry, baby.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon sat limp in her chair, panting softly. “How are you so good at that?” 

  
  


“Magic.” Dahyun teased, putting her arms around Sana, kissing the side of her neck a few times. 

  
  


Sana rubbed her forearms. “We’ll ride home with you.” She told Jeongyeon, but kept her eyes on Dahyun.

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow at that. “More fun?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “Lots.” 

  
  


A smirk tugged at Dahyun’s lips. “Good. Let’s go.” She pulled on Sana’s hand. “Good luck with the show!” She told Jeongyeon, who was still catching her breath as they made their way back to their seats. Sana leaned into her side and grumbled softly. “I’m so fucking hard right now.” 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed her thigh. “I’ll take care of you in the car on the way to Jeong’s okay?” 

  
  


Sana hummed. “Make her jealous because she has to drive. I like your style.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and kissed her cheek. “I learned from the best.” 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes and held her hand, lacing their fingers. “I don’t tease you anymore.” 

  
  


“Because I won’t let you.” 

  
  


“Maybe I like it when you pin me down and take what you want.” 

  
  


“I know you do.” 

  
  


The lights dimmed then as the show started. They commented on occasion about the designs, but when Jeongyeon came out in a form fitting pinstripe suit, both of their jaws dropped. Jeongyeon made sure to send them a look as she turned, knowing what she was doing when she saw the look on their faces. 

  
  


“She’s teasing us.” Sana murmured. 

  
  


“I see that.” 

  
  


“Now we’re definitely getting her back in the car.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Sana took the backseat while Dahyun sat up front with Jeongyeon. “How did you like the show?” 

  
  


“It was amazing.” Dahyun put her seat belt on. “You looked awesome in that suit. You should wear it more often.” 

  
  


“Think so?” Jeongyeon pulled out of the parking lot. 

  
  


Dahyun reached over and rubbed her thigh. “Mmhmm.” She watched Jeongyeon squirm, but from the corner of her eye, she saw Sana working her compression shorts off as quietly as she could. “Enjoy the show.” Dahyun whispered into her ear before pulling her belt off and climbing into the backseat. 

  
  


“What?” Jeongyeon looked in the rear view mirror and groaned at the sight of Dahyun taking Sana’s cock into her throat. “That’s just mean.” 

  
  


Sana smirked and put her hand on the back of Dahyun’s head, fucking up into her throat. “That’s what you get for teasing us in public.” 

  
  


“I didn’t even do anything.” 

  
  


“You sent us that look.” Sana grunted as Dahyun lightly tugged at her balls, wanting to taste her cum as soon as she could get it. 

  
  


Dahyun listened to them bicker back and forth, swallowing around the tip of her girlfriends cock. She moaned when she got a taste of her precum. Dahyun pulled back and ran her tongue over the head. Sana’s next retort was cut off by a low moan. “Suck that big dick, baby.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon reached down with her free hand and kneaded her cock through her pants, glancing every so often in the mirror to watch Dahyun take Sana’s cock. 

  
  


Dahyun moved her hand up and down Sana’s shaft, focusing her attention on the tip, knowing they were close to Jeongyeon’s place. Sana let out a deep moan, coming hard after having to wait so long. She looked down and watched it coat her outstretched tongue. “Fuck.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned up and kissed her hard, hooking a leg over her hips. She moaned into it as her sensitive pussy pressed against the still hard underside of her shaft. Her hips rocked against her slowly. “Can’t wait to have you inside me.” Dahyun whispered against her lips. 

  
  


Sana squeezed her ass hard and guided her movements. “I can’t either.” Just as she was about to pull Dahyun’s panties aside, Jeongyeon stopped the car in her garage. 

  
  


“Let’s go.” Jeongyeon got out and opened the back door for them, helping Dahyun out as she was still in Sana’s lap. She led them inside, glancing back to see Sana latched onto Dahyun’s back. Once inside her bedroom, Dahyun quickly stripped out of her dress, laying back on the bed. 

  
  


Sana was the first to get undressed and climbed on top of Dahyun, lips attached to her neck as she slid her her soaked pussy. “God, yes.” She pulled her hips back until just the head was left and slammed forward, making Dahyun moan loudly. 

  
  


Jeongyeon looked in her drawer for the bottle of lube she kept around then got on the bed. “Flip.” 

  
  


Dahyun hooked her leg around Sana’s hip and flipped them, sitting up in her lap and riding her cock, hands splayed on her stomach. Sana held onto her thighs and watched Jeongyeon come up behind her. Jeongyeon pressed her lips against Dahyun’s shoulder blade as she eased her hole open with her fingers. 

  
  


Sana could feel Dahyun’s walls clamp around her cock as Jeongyeon worked her open enough to take her cock. She reached over and rubbed her clit, helping her to relax a little bit more. Once Jeongyeon was satisfied, she made sure her shaft was lubed before easing it into Dahyun’s ass, hissing at the tightness that surrounded her. “God.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned back against Jeongyeon, hand on the back of her neck. “How does it feel, baby?” 

  
  


“So fucking good.” Jeongyeon held onto her hips and slowly thrust, making sure Dahyun got used to the feeling before she took it further. She locked eyes with Sana and sent her a small nod. 

  
  


Sana gripped Dahyun’s thighs and took off, pounding up into her pussy. Jeongyeon thrust in tandem, pushing in as Sana pulled out. Dahyun gushed around Sana’s cock, nails digging into her abs. “Fuck!” 

  
  


She fell forward, burying her face in Sana’s neck, letting the two of them use her how they wanted. 

  
  


Jeongyeon brought her hand down against her ass, grinning at the muffled moan Dahyun let out. She leaned forward and braced herself on the bed, dropping her hips roughly against her ass. Dahyun bit down hard on Sana’s neck. 

  
  


Sana groaned at the bite, feeling her balls tense. She gripped Dahyun’s hair to pull her into a kiss, humping up into her as she filled her pussy. Dahyun moaned into it, sucking lightly on her lower lip. 

  
  


Jeongyeon could feel Sana’s cock against hers pulsing as she came. She groaned, pushing her cock in as far as she could as she spilled deep inside Dahyun. “Fuck…” Jeongyeon rested her forehead on the back of Dahyun’s shoulder. 

  
  


She pulled away slowly then turned to lay next to Sana. Dahyun leaned over and kissed her lazily, tongue running along her lower lip to ask permission. Jeongyeon gave it to her, parting her lips. Dahyun hummed, running her tongue along the roof of Jeongyeon’s mouth. 

  
  


Sana watched them, her cock twitching inside Dahyun. “You two are gonna kill me today.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled back and grinned. “I’m sure you can keep up with us, baby.” 

  
  


Sana gripped Dahyun’s ass tightly. “You know it.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun was the first to wake up, sandwiched between Sana and Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon was pressed against her back while Sana was buried into her neck. She carded her fingers through her hair, smiling when she just nuzzled in further. Jeongyeon stirred at the feeling of Dahyun moving. 

  
  


“Good morning.” 

  
  


Dahyun reached down and held onto Jeongyeon’s hand. “Morning. I feel that, by the way.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled her hips back. “Sorry.” 

  
  


“No, it’s okay.” Dahyun laughed softly, pushed her hips back. “You want me to take care of it?” 

  
  


“You don’t have t-oh fuck.” Her words were cut off by Dahyun guiding her cock into her pussy. 

  
  


“Want to.” Dahyun pulled Jeongyeon’s arm around her waist. “Go slow. Sana’s sleeping.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon tightened her hold on Dahyun’s waist and slowly humped into her pussy, hips pressing tightly against her ass. “Fuck…” Her cock was sensitive with having just woken up. “You feel so good, Dahyun.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved in time with her thrusts. She brought her hand up and cupped the back of Jeongyeon’s neck. “How good?” She whispered. 

  
  


“Tight.” She pressed a few kisses to her neck. “Hot.” Her lips moved to her shoulder. “Soaked.” Jeongyeon leaned up and connected their lips, moaning as Dahyun’s walls clenched. “Best I’ve ever had.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked against her lips. “Flattery gets you everywhere.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed, kissing her again. She wanted to speed up as she got closer, but she used all her willpower to keep the slow pace. She whimpered into the kiss as she came, keeping her hips flush to Dahyun’s ass. 

  
  


Dahyun felt another pair of lips on her neck as Jeongyeon filled her. “Good morning to you, too.” 

  
  


Sana leaned up and kissed her cheek. “Having fun?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon met Sana’s eyes, her own still glazed over from coming. “Lots.” 

  
  


Sana leaned up even further and kissed Jeongyeon's cheek. “My turn.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
